User talk:Curycoo/Archive 9
Chat I have activated chat Nomination Please cast your vote on Chat Moderator Nomination:GenLawrence be sure to add some feedback--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Read. new admin features New features for us to administer the wiki -Allowing 'crats to give users the bot flag Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Tama63's Messages Hey Curycoo, I see you got Tama63's message too. Exactly who is Tama63? Cause I don't like they way he's telling me to run my two Player Stories. And I know, along with everyone else in this wiki that we can have our players stories' what ever the way we want them to be. So I'm just a little concerned that this Admin might try something to my pages that I will definitley not like. So can like keep an eye or him or something, cause last thing I want is having my pages being deleted for no reason. Futuristic Content Idea New idea for futuristic content here Sincerely, King George II '' 14:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Please remind me of the website we "chat" on in chat. Sincerely, John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW The new rule According to the vote for my suggested rule, the idea has passed. Where will the rule be made public?--Shade]] 15:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hall Of Famer You are now a Hall Of Famer so please put this on your userpage. Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Why Why did you ban me on Chat??? Squirrel Pages Those pages as requested have gone ;) Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Squirrel Pages http://coldchoc.wikia.com/wiki/Edited_Articles for a list of what I have changed so far (or think are large enough already) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, it's me Crimson, even tho I am using my bot so the rest of the community won't spam your talk page. I think you should look at this. important http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions check it out im to lazy to put it into a link form just check it out support it or oppose it. ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Help Cur, please get on game. In game, Simon is screaming and me and calling me a backstabber.... he also says he is posted the admin chat? And then he said I'm banned from chat and wiki... help... 12:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) We miss you mate! Cury its Ella. I'd like to let you know cause I have seen you on in a while that we really miss you in the guild on the game. EC has be wondering where you went and I don't know if you told her that you left the game but I think it would be nice if you would let the guild know where yyou went. We miss you alot Cury and I also hope that you will check you profile on the guild site. I sent you a message. Ella Storm Officer of the Elite Thievery Co. Hey! Do you want the old body types back? Check out Petition:Bringing the Old Body Types Back! Thanks! 21:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation request May I request Pirates of the Caribbean Online - Pirates Forums become an afflitate of the wiki they already have created a forum for wiki members. The Affilation is just a link on the main page and something in the welcome message --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Delete this after you see it! King Joshua Pond 00:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) aka Captainjosh98 Please don't! Please don't let them demote me, all the reasons on their blog are invalid, because I stopped letting people curse, I kickbanned Benjy once as a joke (I apologized later), I don't roleplay alot, and I don't know what their talking about "delete things when I don't get my way". I deleted two blogs that were getting a lot of hate comments, and I deleted hate comments from one of my other blogs, to stop drama (and Tama restored them..... -_-) John Breasly'']],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Tama has been telling lies about me, making the Clean Slate invalid for his own use, and using invalid proof now >.< John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] John I'm not lying__NONEWSECTIONLINK____NOEDITSECTION__ --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 19:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) You absolutely are. I've stopped letting people curse, I made two of your points invalid, and I haven't roleplayed in a LONG time. John Breasly'']],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Cury, they're trying to demote me without a full vote! Please come on the wiki and help! John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] :Just letting you know, John, Cury can't make it invalid.--Shade]] 20:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Shade, he can, he's the founder. By Wikia's rule, if he's the founder, he can do anything he wants like that. John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] : Thats a lie john Im active on central I should know --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 20:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) If Cury wants me promoted, she can tell Central and overrule all of you. Suck it up, she overpowers you. John Breasly'']],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] um cury is a boy and both of you stop fighting :No, he can't. Sorry that it's hard for you to believe, but he can't.--Shade]] 20:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Rofl! Yes he can. Cury can say "I want Tama demoted" and he will be. That's how being the wiki founder works? Don't like it? Start your own server. John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] :Sorry, but he can't. And actually, John, I was part of a founder team for a wiki (which is dead now), and they didn't care what I said. They said "you must talk to the community". :)--Shade]] 20:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : : No a founder is creating the wiki thats all --''' Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Here's the deal.. First Tama made a demotion blog for john then it caused some fights then tama decides about a quick vote to get john demoted faster he said "to prevent anymore arugments" but then some users think that he shouldn't be demoted over the quick vote, all of the other admins to decide that he should be demoted, the end (STOP SIDE COMMENTING, JOHN, BEN! -_-) Hi Im Wackachow.. With All Honesty WIth all honesty, this wiki turned a terrible place. People are corrupt and lying. -- 20:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I know your watching hey Cur i know you logged in on the 29th September , would you mind giving us a note of when you will be back and if you can attend the Meet and Greet --'Tama63 ' 09:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Friend me: Hey Curycoo, its Captain Leon here. I was wondering if you could come online to Tortuga, Andaba on the docks and friends me. I am Eric Ironvan, level 49. (Reply back before coming online) Prince Leon of England Inactive Admin Notice 06:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC)}} Inactive Sysop Hi, the policy has been changed to four (4) months, before a sysop is deemed inactive. This is just another reminder that you should come active again. '' ''Active would mean: *Contributing for more then 10 days '' ''*Actively editing *Participating in community events Thought I'd catch you up a bit. Bye :D Benjamin]] Ƭ Adding on to what Benjy said, you've been inactive for 1 month(s) now. Reminder I see that you logged in Today, I hope you take the warnings seriously, you may choose to carry on as an active admin or to step down and take a break for a while, having your powers removed and if you return within the month, the powers will be restored --'''Tama63 19:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hacked Cur, My account got hacked a couple of weeks ago and all my friends go deleted. I have it back now, but your not on my list. Please message me telling where to meet, then I will go on. Thanks, 17:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Inactive I'm sending you this because in the last 4 months you have only made these mainspace edits *14:55, November 12, 2011 (diff | hist) Padres Del Fuego ‎ (fan companies requested) *14:52, November 12, 2011 (diff | hist) Port Royal ‎ *18:26, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Alishe ‎ (top) rollback] --spam]--vandalism--null] *18:19, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) N Alishe ‎ (Created page with "Alishe is a french blacksmith. She was commisioned by the Kind of France to create the Frostbane Shield, in order to aid combat in the caribbean. Shortened (considerably s...") *17:44, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) N Frostbane Shield ‎ (Created page with "The Frostbane shield is a legendary shield. This shield was created by Alishe, a french blacksmith, using part of a frostwyrm's soul. It was created for the french general in...") *14:04, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Curycoo ‎ (top) rollback] --spam]--vandalism--null] *13:51, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Curycoo ‎ *13:11, August 30, 2011 (diff | hist) Senalo ‎ (edited ownership) (top) rollback --spam]--vandalism]--null] *02:55, August 30, 2011 (diff | hist) Pirates Online Players Wiki ‎ most of your edits have been comments or user mainspace edits,this notice is rarely given out so please return soon :) --'Tama63' 20:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Admin Notice 2 10:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC)}} Inactive Admin(Again) Its been 4 months since your last login, so complying with our Inactive Sysop policy , following your previous removal of sysop rights, I am giving you around 2 weeks to return if I don't get a response the sysop team will be reviewing your rights and they will be removed, if you would like to request these back when you return please contact a sysop 22:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC)}} Inactive }} Final Warning I've given you a long time to reply cur...so Im going have to give you your final warning, if you do come back and plan to stay rights may be restored. Tama63 08:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Ik I am annoying, but Jason Brawlmartin is making me tell you he wants to meet you in the game.